


The One Time Morgan Was Too Slow

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, depressed derek morgan, derek morgan's world shattering around him, hurt Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer’s too kind and Derek is too slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Morgan Was Too Slow

“I understand how you feel. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid,” Reid speaks in a hushed voice, stretching his hand out slowly as if he were about to pet a rabid dog. “I was bullied too.” He pauses and lets hate twist his features. “And the teachers didn’t do a damn thing about it either.”

The girl, Stephanie Meso, cackles and brandishes her gun, making all the teens hugging the edge of the lunchroom flinch. “Why aren’t you running away from me? You’re pretty stupid for a doctor, Dr. Reid.”

“Damn Reid, you gotta stop doing this,” Morgan mutters, trying to get a clear shot of the girl around Spencer, who had purposely blocked his view. He sees Hotch shaking his head from the corner of his eye.

“Stephanie, you’re not planning on using that gun on me,” Reid says, confidence lining his words.

“Oh yeah?” She tosses her red scraggily hair over her shoulder, the low florescent lights of the high school catching the sheen over her eyes. “Who do you think I’m going to use it on then? Everyone I planned to kill is already dead in case you didn’t notice”

“Yourself.” This time Reid just sounds sad. “You came here to kill yourself and show all these people just what they put you through.”

Morgan can see her breaking and she’s becoming more hysterical with every passing second. Her eyes are flitting every which way and her hands won’t stop jerking and twitching. He’s sure Spencer sees it too, but the lanky man is choosing to ignore it.

“But, this isn’t how you can show people that you are stronger than them. Killing yourself isn’t going to fix anything.”   
Morgan hears all the gentleness and logic Reid has pushed into voice. He hopes it is enough.

Stephanie seems to have taken Reid’s words in and is swishing them around in her mind. She seems to come to a decision and raises her eyes as well as he gun to Reid.

“You’re right,” she sneers. “But I know what I can fix. I can fix the problem of this annoying ass nerd in my face.”

The world goes quiet.

Morgan’s heart stops. He takes a step forward, but he’s too slow. Too slow.

Bang.

Red blossoms along the thigh of Spencer’s pants.

Bang.

Red swims down his arm.

Bang.

Red clouds his other leg.

Bang.

The cloud gets bigger.

Morgan’s heart restarts and he screams. He doesn’t - he refuses to think.

Bang.

The girl falls the floor, dead before she hits, red pooling beneath her head on the tile.

Reid sways for a moment, only adrenaline keeping him up before it crashes and he is on the floor too.

“No!” Morgan’s scream rips through the last bang still loitering in everyone’s ears. He runs to his best friend, his brother, his love. He runs and he falls to his knees before Reid. “No, you’re fine, you’re gonna be fine.” Morgan hauls Reid into his arms. “Medics,” he turns to scream at his frozen team behind him. “Get the damn medics.” He sees JJ sprint for the door, but she’s not fast enough. Like Morgan wasn’t.

“Derek?” he hears a slurred murmur from his lap. Reid’s breathing is erratic, his chest heaving.

“I’m here, I’m here.” Morgan pushes Reid’s hair off his forehead and runs his hands along his wet cheeks. “Help is coming, you’re going to be fine.” And the tears have come to join the party, falling hot and insistent down Morgan’s face. There is blood on his shirt, soaked into his jeans, but he doesn’t care. The streams of blood are cascading from Reid and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

“So… tired.” Reid mumbles, his lips slipping shut to cover glossy hazel eyes. Eyes that use to be so sparkling and alight with knowledge. Not it’s all just gone.

“No, no, don’t do that. Don’t go to sleep.”

“Night Derek. Love… you.” Reid opened his eyes for one last look at Morgan. Morgan’s heart twists and convulses. This wasn’t how Morgan was planning on hearing the “L” word for the first time.

Reid let out his last quivery breath. And he lets go.

“No!” Morgan screams. “No.” He slaps Reid across the face. Reid doesn’t move. Morgan clutches at Reid’s shoulders and shakes him. “Wake up, wake up, wake up, you idiot! I love you too… I love you too.” Nothing.

He buries his head in Reid’s unmoving chest.

And then it hits him.

He’s holding a corpse.

Spencer’s corpse. The corpse of his soul mate, his true love.

I never even go to say I love him too. All because I was too slow.


End file.
